


avoid

by Jadabeez



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, M/M, dc, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: Hal Jordan is acting weird.....why?
Relationships: bruce wayne / hal jordan, hal jordan / bruce wayne
Kudos: 45





	avoid

Hal Jordan.

Despite being known as a goofball and a rule breaker, he's one of the best green lanterns out there. Risking his life time after time to make sure the universe is safe. 

Known to be the man who doesn't fear anything…..anything but love.

Hal has his ups and downs with romance with all sorts of humans and aliens….but they never last too long.

And right now, he's in love with the batman.

The man who hates his guts.

The man who had no feelings towards the emerald knight.

The man had decided to try and avoid it, until these feelings went away.

But it didn't take long for everyone to notice Hal acting strange and off. 

It started off with a simple mission.

“Ummm…..i dont think i should go on this mission….i mean, i know i'm going to annoy Spooky!”

“We need you for this mission.”

“Well you can call the other lanterns…..”

“The others are either on Oa, on a jl mission, or on vacation.”

“But supes….bats hates me…..”

“Jesus christ, just go on the damn mission!” Hawkgirl hissed off. “The more the merrier. Know come on.”

Hal sighed off, as hawkgirl added off, “Don't you like going on missions with the bat? Annoying the crap out of him during missions, showing off, and such?”

“Ummm….yes...but...i think it would be nice to….leave him alone.”

“Your acting…..strange…..are you sick?”

“No….im fine…..just worried about the bat….” Hal laughed off. “I know he probably is tired of me and such….”

“Again….your acting strange.”

Then there was monitor duty.

It's required for two leagues to do so, and it normally lasts for two hours.

One day Hal was paired up with bruce.

And Hal decided to skip the day.

He knew he would get yelled at, but he didn't want to be with bruce…..things were awkward enough during the mission with the bat and hawkgirl…..and he didn't want to make things more awkward.

Of course, when he came to the watchtower, he did get yelled at…..but not as much as he expected as.

“Bruce didn't come to monitor duty ethier…..” Superman sighed off. “Causing me and the plastic man to take over…..i still have a headache from that day…..”

“Sorry….i can make it up tonight….”

“Good. Bruce will be there tonight too…..”

Hal groaned off, knowing he couldn't skip monitor duty this time…..so….what is he going to do?

Well…...he still went.

“You're late.”

“I'm just a minute late…..” Hal mumbled off, avoiding eye contact. “So….why couldnt you go to monitor duty yesterday?”

“Had important business in gotham. And you?”

“I...i forgot.” Hal lied off.

And everything went quiet for a few minutes.

“What's going on?” Bruce spoked up. “Your acting…..unusual.”

“Im good…..im good!”

“No you're not. You would’ve annoyed me when I told you it was a minute late. Not to mention how you acted up during the mission with hawkgirl….and you never lose a chance to do monitor duty, especially if you're paired up with me, so you can annoy the crap out of me the entire two hours.” Bruce ranted off. “And lastly, you're not talking my ear off as usual.”

“I am not!” Hal protested. “Im fine! You're just being your paranoid self, spooky!”

Batman gave half the infamous bat glare and said “Something is wrong…...and it's about me.”

“Its...it's about the last fight we had….”

“Last fight?”

“Yeah. When I came to Gotham unexpectedly!” Hal smiled. “It...it's just…..that you spooked me up more then usual.”

“Liar….” Bruce mumbled off. “Its something more then a stupid agrument….”

Hal moaned out in annoyance, knowing Bruce wont leave him be. 

Not to mention Hal is arguing with the world's greatest detective, and he knew Bruce would figure it out sooner or later.

“Im in love with you bruce!” Hal yelled out. “I don't know why, or how, but…..im in love with you! That's why I'm avoiding you. You make me feel….all gooey...and weird inside lately….and wherever i see you i feel like an idiot…..im….im going to go…”

-

It has been a week since hal confused.

It also had been a week since he had seen the dark knight.

And it is also obvious how weird hal has been acting.

“Hal….are you sick? You're all red.” the flash noted off.

“I'm fine barry…..just….exhausted.”

“Of course you are……” Barry sighed off. “You've been volunteering to do monitor duty for the past week…..not mention you've been volunteering to go on various missions and working at your job so much……you need sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak…..” Hal mumbled off. 

“Well….it's ok to be weak…..and its ok to tell your best buddy what's going on.”

“What?”

“You're acting weird.” Barry noted off. “Somethings going on…..”

“Im fine.” Hal hissed off. “Nothings going on.”

-

Another day went on, and Hal was called for a special mission.

“Gotham? I..i think i shouldn't go…..”

“Well, oddly enough, bruce requested you to go there.” Superman said “He said it's a problem you can fix…..”

“But….can he call Guy or John?”

“No. He simply requested for you.`` Clark said, “He said once you get there, just go to Wayne Manor in your civilian clothes……”

Hal was nervous.

He knew Bruce was going to give him a hard time.

But….he was wrong.

When he came to Wayne manor, Alfred had guided him to the dining room, where Bruce was, wearing a nice suit and tie.

“You're late.” 

“Hi…..what's going on?”

“I'm taking you on a date.” Bruce stated 

“But….why?” Hal asked, getting a little teary eyed. “You….hate me….and i just made an idiot of myself just last week.”

“Well….i did hate you at first….but….it soon turned to admiration towards your….odd personality…..and soon...i guess i fell in love you.” 

“Can you…..can you say that again?” hal asked. “I need to take a video of you saying you love me….”

Bruce rolled his eyes and said “Do you want to go out on this date, or not.”

“Yes, yes, yes…..” Hal smiled off. “And to make sure…..you're paying for everything…..correct?”

“Of course.”


End file.
